Here We Go Again
by Maxniss Everide
Summary: On a field trip to the Opera Garnier, the students begin to get strange visions of what had happened there long ago. The students are taken back in time to find out that they are the reincarnations of the original characters. With HoldMe09. HIATUS
1. Lexi's POV

**So EriksNewLove and I thought that we would partner for another story, because we just kind of thought of this story one time and were like, "huh that would be a good phanfiction" So yeah, here's our epically awesome idea! **

**Based off people we know and well us. **

**McKenna: EriksNewLove**

**Lexi: Maxniss Everide**

**You've known people who have reminded you so much of Phantom of the Opera characters, right? That's what happened to us. So, this is about that. Let the epicness begin!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own anything Phantom. Plus, you'd know if either of us owned Erik. Well, if I owned Erik… you would really know. :P**

_**Lexi's POV**_

The Opera Garnier was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. It was so big… and tall… and…. Wow.

I imagined going inside for the first time, meeting the people in there for the first time.

_Scared…. And confused…_

What? I wouldn't be scared to go into a beautiful masterpiece such as the Garnier! Confused? I guess I would be since it was so amazing. But honestly, there was something messed up with my mind if I was thinking that I would be afraid.

"Jennifer, stay with the group please," commanded our annoying teacher, Mr. Davinson.

Mr. Davinson was a teacher that was given to us by some school district. He didn't even know me at all. So naturally, he would call me by my real name and not the nickname that everybody else called me by.

"Yes, sir," I said through gritted teeth as I rejoined the group next to McKenna, who rolled her eyes at Mr. Davinson when I came over.

I looked back toward our group. We were quite a strange group touring the Opera Garnier. We were from two separate schools, but they had to combine us with this one irritating teacher because we were so small. Even with both schools combined, we hardly took up any space.

The only people who actually knew each other on this trip were my friend McKenna and me. Well, I mean the only people who knew each other from the separate schools. From McKenna's school there were three other kids besides her.

Their names were Katy, Tyler, and Nadir. From what I could see, the most annoying out of that group was Katy. On the plane ride over to France, I would start humming to myself and she would try everything in her power to make sure that I was quiet. She even complained to Mr. Davinson from time to time and even he rolled his eyes. However, she seemed to bother McKenna much more. McKenna was an exquisite dancer, but Katy would make fun of her too. Why? I have absolutely no idea.

Tyler was different. He messed with bits of scrap metal on the plane and just was kind of weird. He liked bugging people, but it was not as bad as Katy.

Next, there was Nadir. Now… how do I describe Nadir? He was a little mysterious, I guess. He didn't really talk much and he kept mostly to himself. That was all I could really say about him.

Then there was my class. There were only about four other people besides me. Unfortunately for me, I was the only girl out of my class. The three boys were Derek, Ryan, Brett, and Malcolm.

I had no idea why Derek was even on this trip. We had signed up to come here for some kind of extra credit project for our schools. Apparently, it would go towards our final grades overall. Students like McKenna and I just went because… well it was the Garnier! What kind of phans would pass that up? Derek had no interest in history or anything like that whatsoever. Also, he only went on field trips if his girlfriend was going, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Ryan was one of those kids who felt that he always had to start an argument. If you said the sky was blue, he'd swear it was orange. I was one of his main victims for arguments. His other argument victim always seemed to win against him, so after a long time, he eventually gave up.

Then there was Brett. He was a very strange boy, very strange. He was one of the richest guys I knew- actually, he was the richest guy I knew. For some reason, that bothered me because he really did act like he was rich. He might as well have been the king of the world if he was going to act like that. But then he would contradict himself. Sometimes he would come down from his high horse and act just like everybody else. Those were the rare moments when he didn't care about what he wore and he would just talk to me like I was his equal. But I never hoped for that to happen much.

The last boy was Malcolm. He was Brett's twin. Just like Nadir, he didn't really like talking a lot. However, I have talked to him sometimes when he would let me. But that was pretty much it with him.

Now, in front of the Garnier, these kids seemed to get a little restless. Derek obviously wasn't missing his girlfriend because he was flirting with Katy. McKenna had told me that Katy had a boyfriend, but from what I was seeing, it definitely didn't seem like it. Tyler went over to Ryan and they began talking as if they were the best of friends. Then of course, since he was talking to Ryan, they began to bicker, those two buffoons. Brett, Malcolm, and Nadir just kind of stood there awkwardly while McKenna and I were going on about how we were actually at the Opera Garnier.

Actually, we were hoping to see Box Five. And of course, we _would _want to see Erik, but he was dead for a long time, unfortunately.

We went inside the Garnier and we were all awestruck. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

McKenna did one of those dancer leaps when we went inside and suddenly, a random picture ended my mind.

_There was a girl with long black hair who was in a dancer's dress jumping and twirling on the stage. Then a voice said…_

"This place is stupid," Katy pouted, interrupting my daydream. She seemed to roll her eyes at almost everything and everyone in the lobby.

"Then why did you even _bother _coming?" McKenna retorted.

Katy's face twisted in anger, but Derek came over to her and comforted, "Hey, don't mind her. Who cares what she thinks?"

Groaning, Katy let Derek hug her.

I breathed in the intoxicating air inside the Garnier, savoring each moment inside. Everything seemed to be going beautifully until-

"LEXI!"

I opened my eyes and turned around to face Brett.

"What do you want?"

He smiled coyly, "I wanted to say 'hi'."

"Hi."

He kept watching me as we walked.

"Okay, that's very creepy, Brett. I'm going to talk to McKenna now. Bye."

So I went over to McKenna and we began to walk side by side.

Mr. Davinson stopped and immediately, the whole group stopped. An older woman came over to him and introduced herself.

"Hello, I will be touring you around the Opera Garnier today. My name is Mrs. Norine."

McKenna had to hold in a gasp.

"What is it?" I whispered.

She choked out, "That's… my dance teacher."

My eyes widened in surprise, but when I didn't question any further, she added, "I heard that she was going to come here to teach dance for a while, but I never thought…"

I nodded in understanding. Before we knew it, we were walking again through the Opera House.

We were probably the only ones who actually somewhat listened to what the tour guide was telling us about the opera house. We still would make comments about Erik, and talk about how the chandelier may fall, but that's what phangirls do when at the Garnier!

I looked behind me and realized that some more people might have been paying attention after all. Nadir was studying almost everything we passed while Malcolm seemed to be looking for something. Something in his eyes almost seemed to spark when he saw where we had stopped.

We had stopped at Box Five. From that box, I had a perfect view of the chandelier.

Then, a scene flashed before my eyes.

"_Behold, she is singing tonight to bring the chandelier down!"_

_I could see the chandelier in all its glory, fall like an old tree. People rushed about, screaming, waving their hands, running over the others just so that they could get to safety._

_It was a catastrophe, and yet I felt responsible for it all. All I could do was stand there helplessly._

_And then, without any warning, I was taken away._

"Jennifer! Are you paying attention?" Mr. Davinson asked impotently. I gave him a kind of glazed over look.

"Yes, of course."

"Then what did Mrs. Norine just say?" he raised his eyebrow.

Quickly, I guessed, "The chandelier…?"

Mrs. Norine blinked in surprise.

"Yes, actually we were talking about its fatal fall in about 1870."

Mr. Davinson seemed surprised that I apparently had been paying attention and only nodded.

I looked over at McKenna briefly and saw that the color had drained in her face. When her music teacher began speaking again, she turned toward me, "Lexi, something is very, very wrong here."

As we left Box Five, I felt unnatural cold shivers run through me.

"Yes," I agreed. "Something strange is going on."


	2. McKenna's POV

**O.K. Warning: ballet terms in this chapter. May need Wikipedia open. **

**Disclaimer: Like Alexis said, we don't own Phantom, thankfully we don't own the fop. *cough*But Lexi LIKES Brett the foppidy fop***

I stared at the building in front of me. I couldn't stop doing _Releves_ I was so excited, what was I saying?,I do dance warmups in the checkout line at Walmart. "Can...You...Belive...We...Are...Here?" I bubbled out as I started doing _Fouettes. _Suddenly something flashed inside my mind. _A lone girl, dressed in a pink tutu embroidered with crystals twirls onto the stage. Her oil black hair is slicked back into a glossy bun, her tiara glimmered. I remembered how I felt when I danced prima for the beautiful opera house for the first time- _I blinked and shook my head. What was I thinking? I had always been top of my ballet classes at the dance studio, but I'd never danced in an opera before. But I'd felt like I had. My ballet teacher, Norine Brown often suggested I look into opera ballerina jobs and such. We stepped inside and I immediately performed a perfect _Glissade. _Suddenly another image appeared in my mind.

"_Meg. Please go and find Christine Daae. We can't find her and the opera will begin shortly!"_

_"Yes Maman." said the black haired girl as she turned and skipped away. She headed towards a chapel where a blonde haired ballerina is praying._

_"Christine. The show. Hurry up!"_

_"Coming!" _Something strange was going on. Who was doing this to me? I mean, this is no fanfic. I twisted a lock of my strawberry blonde hair around my pointer finger and pulled out the black hairs. My hair was oil black naturally but I wanted to die it blonde, so I did. Soon the group stopped for our tour guide. I nearly gasped.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"That's...my ballet teacher. I knew she was teaching here instead of the Summer intensive but I never thought that..." She nodded and the group walked towards Erik's box. Lexi and I took turns sitting in Erik's chair, I nearly hyperventilated, Alexis had difficulty NOT swooning. As soon as the tour was over and we were to go back to the hotel for the night Norine pulled me and Lexi aside.

"It seems that the school district didn't book enough rooms. I spoke to the owners of the opera house and the adults on this trip and they said that if you wanted you could sleep in the ballet dormitries or Prima Donna's dressing room for the next few weeks of this trip, which do you want?" There was no choice, I mean HellO? WHERE was Erik's mirror?

"The dressing room!" we said at the same time.

"Well, I had the liberty of having your luggage moved to that room already. Would you please follow me?" We walked through the halls we'd seen so many times in the movie and read about so many times in the books. We walked into the room. It was exactly how it was in the movie. Frills, sparkles, and pink,pink,pink. "Well goodnight you two. And McKenna, just because you're on a fieldtrip, you still have friday balet class with me."

"Yes ma'am. I brought my dance clothes and everything." I said, taking out a dress holer labeled 'dance clothes,shoes and equiptment'.

"Goodnight." Norine said as she shut the door. Lexi an I plopped down on my bed and opened my suitcase, it was the classic traveller you see in the movies. Big, brown leather, with stickers from all over on it. She 'stole' my copy of Phantom of the Opera and I took out my letter writing set and brought it to the table, I lit the candle, took out the spoon and places two red wax tablets in it. I took out an ink bottle and some paper and started writing.

"Who're you writing to?" Lexi asked. Her face still stuck in the book.

"No one. Just Ayden." I said, smiling. Ayden's my best guy friend. He is absolutely weird. I've had a crush on him for two years now. But he doesn't like me that way so I can't do anything about it.

"Oh. Just your _boyfriend!" _she said, her face still glued to the book, I could see her teasing smile though.

"If Ayden's my boyfriend than Brett is yours." The book dropped and I heard her scoff.

"I can't _believe _you just went there McKenna." She said, a fake glare on her face for about five seconds before we burst out laughing.

"Come on Lexi. Aren't you cuious to see if Erik's lair waits beyond the mirror?" I asked as i waved my finished letter for drying.

"Uhhhhh. I'm good. If Erik did exist he's been dead for one hundres and fourty one years. Besides. There's rats." she was totally chickening out from seeing Erik's lair!

"Come on. I'm not going without you." I said snatching the book and pulling her arm.

"Please, don't." she said as I pulled her to the mirror and searched for the button. Eventually we found it and I slipped inside, pulling Alexis with me.


	3. Lexi's POV 2

**Disclaimer: Midnight… not a sound on the pavement… has the moon lost her memory? We don't own POTO….**

**We don't own any of the people in this either- because all of them really exist. Well um yeah… God owns them- enough said. **

**Sadly, McKenna's boyfriend couldn't get in this fic. Well… maybe I could convince her to put him in it! What? After all… if he's her bf, then Brett can be mine :) haha!**

**Though I will take McKenna's lead on this- fop foppidy foppidy fop Brett. Muahaha**

**Enjoy!**

_**Lexi's POV**_

"It seems that the school district didn't book enough rooms. I spoke to the owners of the opera house and the adults on this trip and they said that if you wanted you could sleep in the ballet dormitries or Prima Donna's dressing room for the next few weeks of this trip, which do you want?"

My head was reeling. Of course we would stay in the dressing room! McKenna and I both grinned at each other and we both answered at the same time, "We'll take the dressing room!"

We walked towards the dressing room and somehow, everything seemed more and more familiar about the specific hallway. I shook it off. It was probably just because I saw it in the movie.

When we entered the dressing room, I found that it still held a familiar fragrance to it. It felt strange, like déjà vu…

"_I am the little boy who went into the sea to rescue your scarf."_

_No… he would hear this. He already disapproved of the man here in this room._

_I laughed along with the doctor and the maid._

I shook my head a little, trying to clear my head. Well, perhaps it was natural to think that, going into her dressing room.

But I had imagined it so perfectly… and why would I even care about her conversation with Raoul?

We walked into the magnificent dressing room. I stood, trying to understand what was going on with my mind. As McKenna and Norine spoke to one another about McKenna still having to take her dance classes while on the trip, another image flashed through my head.

"_Christine, you must love me," the beautiful angel's voice pleaded._

_I sat at the vanity and closed my eyes. I was so worn from the performance. But I didn't want to break my angel's heart. Tears came to my eyes as I said, "How can you talk like that? _When I sing only for you!_"_

_The room was silent for a few moments, and I almost feared that he had left me. Then the Angel of Music spoke again, only much more gently, "Are you very tired?"_

"_Oh, tonight I gave you my soul and I am dead!"_

The image vanished as McKenna plopped onto the bed. I flopped down next to her and she opened her big brown leather suitcase with the hundreds of stickers on it. Inside, I saw her copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Something seemed to click inside my mind and I snatched it and lay back on the bed and flipped through the pages.

Surprising as it may be for a phan, I had only read the book once. So I didn't remember all the things that the people had said and done in the book. Then I found the scenes. And suddenly, everything seemed to flood back. They had occurred precisely as my visions had gone. It was enough to scare me a bit. Quickly, I flipped towards the scene where Erik took Christine through the mirror.

I heard McKenna begin to scratch something down on a piece of paper and I asked, "Who are you writing to?"

I could almost hear the smile in her voice as she answered, "No one. Just Ayden."

I didn't even look up from the book as I teased, "Oh. Just your _boyfriend!" _

"If Ayden's my boyfriend than Brett is yours." I dropped the book on the bed and looked her in the eye as I scoffed, "I can't _believe _you just went there McKenna."

But McKenna could see right through my angry and appalled façade. We both began to break into laughter.

I read a few sentences of the mirror scene, but yet I didn't seem content. It was almost as if there was something that I had to uncover in between the lines. Something about that frightened me.

McKenna finished writing her letter and I looked over at her as she waved it in the air to dry. She gave a sly smile as she tempted, "Come on Lexi. Aren't you curious to see if Erik's lair waits beyond the mirror?"

A warning bell chimed in my head as she said that, though I had no idea why. Half of me was yelling that it would be fun and exciting to find Erik's lair. The other half was screaming in terror.

So I made a quick decision.

"Uhhhhh, I'm good. If Erik did exist he's been dead for one hundred and forty one years." When I saw the look she gave me, I added quickly, "Besides, there's rats."

That "_you're so pathetic for chickening out" _look didn't leave her face. She walked over to me, snatched the book and said, "Come on. I'm not going without you."

I gave up as she pulled me up and all but dragged me towards the mirror. I looked around a bit helplessly as she searched for the button. My head was whirling.

Content with finding the button, McKenna pushed it and the mirror opened. We slipped inside, and she pulled me in with her, since I was still feeling a little worried.

McKenna led me down the dark passageways of the underground. It was everything that we have ever dreamed of, and yet… I still felt uneasy. I felt as if at any moment, someone of something would come for me. It was really kind of silly actually. I didn't want to tell McKenna the real reason I didn't want to come down. If I did, I think she would have laughed at me.

"_**In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came"-**_

McKenna turned to me and rolled her eyes.

I smiled and continued, _**"That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…"**_

She laughed and tried to pull me through like Gerard Butler in the movie.

"_**And do I dream again, for now I find….The Phantom of the Opera is there…**_Now seriously let go of my hand."

"Hey, it was almost my turn to sing!" Then she let go of my hand, smiling.

I walked in step behind her, looking around nervously.

Unfortunately, there was no rat catcher because that was a thing of the past, so we had to watch for rats from time to time.

We kept walking, but at one point, McKenna stopped. We had come to a fork in the tunnels.

"Which way…?" she muttered to herself.

I looked between the two tunnels. They both looked pretty much identical. Yet, something at the back of my mind kept on telling me to go through the left tunnel.

"This way," I informed, now leading McKenna through the left tunnel. We walked in silence through the damp tunnel for a while until she teased, "I thought you were afraid to come down here."

"Shut up."

I was still afraid, but now I was curious. So we went on through the passageway, both of us as silent as the grave.

We walked on for a few more minutes and I turned back to her, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"You're the one who wanted to go that way!"

I sighed, "Yeah… I know. I might have been wrong. I mean, are you sure it's still down here?"

We walked a few more steps, and then I turned around.

"I mean, it couldn't have survived this long, could it? Wasn't there a war or something that might have destroyed it? What if the book was just a work of fiction and none of it actually happened, therefore, Erik's house on the lake isn't even there!" What if"-

I was cut off when McKenna turned me around. What I saw was breathtaking. There is was plain as day – or in this situation, night – was the house on the lake.

McKenna stood beside me and looked in awe.

"We should try to find a boat to get across."

I hesitated.

"Oh, come on, Lexi! It's not like Erik is in there! If he were, I'm sure we wouldn't have even gotten this far."

She pulled my arm again, but then suddenly, he grasp weakened. McKenna put a hand against her temple.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head slightly, "No, I just have this headache- Ouch!"

Instantly, she crumpled to the ground.

It was only a few seconds before I followed.


	4. McKenna's POV 2

**Hiya Everybody! So, maybe Ayden WILL appear, hehe, you never know with me. BTw, can any of you guess who is who?**

**Alexis:?**

**McKenna:?**

**Tyler:?**

**Derek:?**

**Malcom:?**

**Brett:?**

**Katy:?**

**First one to guess all the right answers wins a life size stone statue of the new cast.**

**You get the idea. Let us continue.**

I collasped, and Alexis followed my lead. I blacked out into a weird blackness. _A girl, no more than nineteen was crowned as an emporress. I was excited as I stared at my husband- _Ishook my head. How long was I out?

"Lexi? Are you there?"

"Huh? I'm right here. McKenna, what's going on? Why do I feel like I've been here before?"

"You to? I don't know, how long were we out?" Alexis weakly looked at her watch.

"About fourteen hours. It's nine o'clock am."

I sighed.

"We should get on." I stood up but staggered. Luckily, my strong dancer's legs kept me up as I pulled Alexis up. We ran out, we had just closed the mirror when Norine came in. "Girls. Considering you two are the most mature of all the students on this trip, you will be allowed to do and go wherever you want. Just stay away from innapropriate places."

We rolled our eyes.

"We won't. We'll just plan what we'll do Norine." We said in sync as we walked off. We sat on the steps of the Opera and talked.

"I can't believe we're here. I wonder when we'll be able to come back."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alexis. We just got here yesterday. We're staying for the last five months of school! Why are you talking about that all ready?"

"Dunno. So what should we do?"

We talked for another half hour, then a car came up. I recognized the face looking at me in the window.

"Ayden!"

"McKenna!"

He jumped out of the car, I jumped up and we hugged.

"Alexis, this is my immature, annoying, but wonderful, best friend, Ayden Carroll."

She grinned.

"Nice to meet you. McKenna's been talking about you non-stop."

I nudged her.

"I have not! But I HAVE talked about you, just not 'non-stop'."

"Well, I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Awwww. McKenna and Ayden sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I rolled my eyes. Alexis can be so annoying sometimes.

"Come on. We have something to show you."

"McKenna, we fainted last time. I don't think we should."

"Come on Alexis. I'm going back."

"You fainted? Yeah, I don't think we should go."

"Well. If you two are gonna be wimps, I'm going by myself."

And with that, I ran back towards Erik's lair.


	5. Lexi's POV 3

**Mmmmhhm I love this story. ENL's a genius. Just thought I'd say that :)**

**But just for the record, I do not believe I am THAT annoying. Wait… hmmmm… I might be. :P**

**By the way, I shall tell you more about our crazy cast of characters! I shall give you clues! You all want that stone statue, no? So these are gonna be hard, with the exception of a few (for instance McKenna and I. I'm pretty sure you guys got a good grasp on who we are :P, but we'll have you guess us anyway!)**

**I shall use non-related songs for each of them! I shall tell you the artists, but not the song names! **

_**Alexis**_: _"Sing it out_

_Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

_You've got to make a choice if the music drowns you out_

_Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth"_

-My Chemical Romance

_**McKenna:**____"You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh see that girl, watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen"_

-Abba

_**Tyler: **__"I let go and got trapped_

_This is just scrap._

_This is just scrap metal on the intersection making noise."_

**(A/N: As much as I hate to put the title of this band, this is what they are called) **

-Bitch and Animal

_**Derek:**__ "Volare, oh oh_

_E contare, oh oh oh oh_

_Nel blu, dipinto di blu"_

-Dean Martin

_**Malcolm:**__ "Toupee or not toupee _

_That is the question _

_It refused to stay as it all turned grey; _

_William Shakespeare's receding hair"_

-Owl City

_**Brett:**__ "When we played our charade_

_We were like children posing_

_Playing at games, acting out names_

_Guessing the parts we played"_

-Andy Williams

_**Katy: **__"Sugar and spice and everything nice_

_Thinks she's hot but she's cold as ice_

_First comes love then comes marriage_

_Then comes her mama with another little wannabe"_

-Sugarland

**AND yes, ENL forgot three characters (I believe one is fairly obvious though)**

_**Ryan: **__"One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand"_

-Coldplay

_**Norine: **__"Remember my name,_

_Fame, I'm going to live forever,_

_I'm gonna learn how to fly."_

-Fame

_**Nadir: **__"It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die"_

-Frank Sinatra

_**Ayden:**__ "Give thanks that there an empress inna me life, oh jah_

_She loves me and she makes us satisfied, oh jah_

_To love her I will make a sacrifice, oh jah"_

-Gentlemen

**If you are able to answer them, then that's like so amazing! If not… there's the next chap! But I think it'd be fun to try to guess! **

**Because frankly, I stayed up 'til 2 in the morning trying to find songs that fit everybody, haha.**

**I wasn't kidding though. It seriously was 2. **

**Oh well, enjoy!**

_**Lexi's POV**_

Everything went dark. I couldn't cry out or move. All I could see was darkness and all I could hear were the voices that filled my mind.

"_The Angels wept tonight!"_

"_Christine!"_

"_Christine, you must love me!"_

"_Christine!"_

"_I am the boy who rescued your scarf!"_

"_Christine!"_

"_It's either the scorpion or the grasshopper!"_

"_Christine!"_

"_It hops jolly high!"_

"_Christine!"_

"_I am not an angel nor phantom nor ghost. I am simply Erik!"_

"_Christine!"_

"_This is all out of love!"_

"_Christine!"_

"_CHRISTINE!"_

My eyes flung open as the last words still rung in my ear. Even though I was in the famous Palais Garnier, I was fairly sure that I would only be dreaming about events in Phantom of the Opera, right? I tried to pick myself up off the ground, but I found that my legs had gone numb.

"McKenna? McKenna, are you awake?" no reply. I hardly turned my head to see that she was out, cold.

I simply laid my head down once more. It was not so bad, lying in the underground area of the opera house. Hearing the sound of the lake was actually quite calming.

McKenna moved next to me, "Lexi? Are you there?"

I was jolted from my trance, "Huh? I'm right here. McKenna, what's going on?" I attempted another look at the house on the lake and the lake itself. Something was familiar about this place, but I just could not put my finger on it. "Why do I feel like I've been here before?"

She looked at me strangely, "You too?" she sighed before she spoke again. "I don't know, how long were we out?"

I vaguely remembered that I was wearing a watch and lifted it to my face.

"About fourteen hours. It's nine o'clock am."

McKenna sighed, "We should get on."

She staggered a bit as she stood, helping me up. I stumbled a little bit, but since I had been in track and cross country, my legs were not that weak.

Quickly, we retraced our steps back to the mirror, running as if our lives depended on it. We entered the prima donna's room once more and as we quickly shut the mirror behind us, Norine entered the room.

"Girls, considering you two are the most mature of all the students on this trip, you will be allowed to do and go wherever you want. Just stay away from inappropriate places."

I believe we were both a bit shocked by this, but we rolled our eyes at her last comment.

"We won't. We'll just plan what we'll do Norine." Both of us said this in unison. We left a dumbfounded Norine in the dressing room as we walked to the steps of the opera house.

As we sat down on the steps, I breathed, "I can't believe we're here. I wonder when we'll be able to come back."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alexis. We just got here yesterday. We're staying for the last five months of school! Why are you talking about that all ready?"

I shrugged, "Dunno. So what should we do?" I silently prayed, _and please don't let her say Erik's lair again… I don't feel like fainting a second time._

"Well, we could always see the Eiffel Tower…"

This went on for another half hour, talking about different sights and such (I was avoiding _Phantom of the Opera _talk for once), simply enjoying the day. That was, until a car rolled up in front of the Palais Garnier. McKenna's eyes widened when she saw a familiar face in the window.

"Ayden!"

"McKenna!"

He almost appeared to leap out of the car, and with a bounce in her step, McKenna ran towards him and the two embraced.

"Alexis, this is my immature, annoying, but wonderful, best friend, Ayden Carroll."

I grinned. I had a plan, an evil plan that only one's friend has the power to conjure.

"Nice to meet you, McKenna's been talking about you non-stop."

She nudged me, but I only rolled my eyes.

"I have not! But I HAVE talked about you, just not 'non-stop'."

He did not seem to mind too much about how I was attempting to embarrass his best friend.

"Well, I missed you."

"I missed you to."

This was perfect for my evil plan to take action.

"Awwww. McKenna and Ayden sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

She rolled her eyes. Oh, she was annoyed at me – but that's what made me amazing.

"Come on. We have something to show you," she told Ayden eagerly. Oh no, this was what I dreaded. My stomach did flips and I quickly interjected, "McKenna, we fainted last time. I don't think we should."

She scoffed, "Come on Alexis. I'm going back."

Ayden looked a bit worried by what I said, "You fainted? Yeah, I don't think we should go."

"Well. If you two are gonna be wimps, I'm going by myself."

Leaving us with that, McKenna took off to the Phantom's opera.

Ayden sighed and began following her.

"Where are you going?" I questioned. He turned and shrugged, "Where else would I be going? I'm following McKenna."

"But"-

"C'mon, you know she's not going to change her mind."

I sighed. I knew Ayden was right. Also, he had known McKenna much longer than I had, so I knew that he knew what he was talking about. A little resigned, I walked back into the opera house.

"Lexi, where have you been?" A voice asked me. I turned around to find Brett.

"Oh hey, um… McKenna and I found something…" I was a little hesitant to say. Not only was I afraid of going to the lake again, but I knew that Brett would probably mess something up down there. Like he would somehow find a way to accidently break the gondola and we would not be able to get across.

"Oh really, that sounds interesting," his eyes looked deeply into mine. "What did you find?"

My cheeks turned fiery red as I said, "You shouldn't pry into my business, Brett."

He broke eye contact with me and looked away.

"Right, um… you're right. But um…"-

"Lexi! Where were you! Oh my gosh, I thought you died!"

I turned around and found Malcolm, Brett's twin brother. But… he never really talked. And when he did, he was so…proper.

"Malcolm…?"

He looked a bit confused and said, "No, I'm Brett. When are you gonna learn to tell us apart?"

I looked at the twin who had talked to me first and realized that it was Malcolm.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Malcolm! I'm just still getting used to it and all"-

His hand rose as if to stop me from speaking.

"It's perfectly fine, love. I should probably be going now anyway." He turned to leave, but before he could do anything, I grabbed his hand.

He spun and looked at me, then down at our hands, then at me again. However, he said nothing.

I grabbed Brett's hand too, and spoke to both of them.

"Okay look, I need to go find McKenna. Now, I know where she is- or where she's going- and I think the place may interest both of you. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Brett said.

"Of course," Malcolm said.

"Good. Now follow me."

I pulled them through the hallways of the opera house until we found McKenna and Ayden. However, she wasn't at the mirror. Actually, Derek and Katy seemed to be blocking the door to the prima donna's room.

"What are you hiding?" Katy asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing, I told you that already!"

Katy got really close to her and asked, "Oh really? Well then maybe it's something else. Why is your boyfriend going in there with you?"

Ayden's face paled and McKenna got red in the face. She looked as if she were about to punch Katy, but I had already pulled away from Brett and Malcolm and ran over to McKenna.

"Look, Katy," I began. She locked her icy eyes on me. I continued, "You have no right to be saying _any such things about my friend._ In fact, I would appreciate it if everyone minded their own business."

Everyone fell silent and stared at us. Brett and Malcolm stood behind McKenna and me. Ayden stood in between them. All of us faced Derek and Katy.

Just then Tyler, Ryan, and Nadir came over to us. They all looked a little confused at our face-off.

Nadir said to Tyler and Ryan, "See, I told you they were over here!"

Ryan looked at all of us with a glare, "What's going on here?" Tyler nodded and his eyebrows rose.

"Katy keeps on harassing McKenna on why she keeps on going to the prima donna's room, because she doesn't know when to get out of people's business," Ayden explained.

Tyler nodded, "Oh ok." He got a glare from Katy. "I mean, um…"

"You shouldn't say that about her!" Ryan defended, glaring at Ayden. "Hey, who are you anyway?"

"Ayden."

Ryan scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I meant what are you doing here? You aren't on this trip!"

Ayden was about to defend himself when Tyler interrupted, "Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I am supposed to be on this trip, but I missed the plane. So I took the next flight."

Katy pushed me out of the way and tried to get to the door, but McKenna pulled her arm.

"Don't you dare, Katy! You can't go in there!" she yelled.

She and Katy fought over the doorknob while Brett, Ayden, and Malcolm tried to hold me back.

"There's no way to stop them! Just let them fight it out," Either Brett or Malcolm said. I wasn't looking at the twins, so I didn't know. However, something told me it was Brett, because his voice was a bit higher than Malcolm's.

"No, let me help them!"

"Let me in there!"

"No! I won't let you!"

"STOP!"

All of us froze. We looked towards the person who said this and saw that it was Norine. McKenna and I gulped.

"What is the meaning of this?" She questioned, giving McKenna and I death glares. "I assumed both of you were more mature than this, but apparently, I was wrong."

"Look, we're sorry but"-

"Those two think that their room should be kept all to themselves! They won't even let me in!" Katy pouted.

Norine looked over all of us and commanded, "Well, let them in the room! I'm sure you have nothing to hide!"

Reluctantly, McKenna opened the door. Katy practically pushed her over getting into the room. Everyone else flooded into the room.

"I don't see what you're trying to hide from me," Katy began. "There's nothing interesting in here. But maybe I'll find it."

Suddenly, the door to our room slammed. We all looked over there in surprise.

"Who shut the door?"

"Somebody open it!"

Norine, being the closest to it, tried to open it.

"It's locked," she said gravely.

**Oh no, oh no! **

**What ever shall we do? Everybody trapped in the same room… ooh this could be bad. But why did the door mysteriously close?**

***evil laugher comes from all sides of the room***

**ENL: Oh no… who is that?**

**Max: *Leaps into ENL's arms* I'm scared!**

**Voice: Do not be afraid, my dear.**

**ENL: *drops Max* Erik?**

**Voice: Um, what… uh, no! I am your Angel of Music!**

**Max: *rubs head* Ow… no, you're the phantom of the opera- Erik**

**Voice: Well, I am the Phantom… but I am no longer known as Erik, however.**

**ENL and Max: What…?**

**Voice: I am one of your friends.**

**Max: YES! Who are you?**

**Voice: I am not telling you! Silence, fool!**

**Max: But…**

**Voice: Hmm… perhaps if you sing for me.**

**Max: Yes!**

**ENL: But who is our Erik?**

**Voice: I shall reveal nothing!**

**ENL: So the next chapter will be awesome**

**Max: It will be legit**

**ENL: So all we ask is that you review!**

**Max: Yup!**

**Voice: I shall just stay here… in the shadows…**

**REVIEW Thanks!**


	6. McKenna's POV 3

**Previously, on Here We Go Again:**

_"STOP!"_

_All of us froze. We looked towards the person who said this and saw that it was Norine. Me and McKenna gulped._

_"What is the meaning of this?" She questioned, giving McKenna and I death glares. "I assumed both of you were more mature than this, but apparently, I was wrong."_

_"Look, we're sorry but"-_

_"Those two think that their room should be kept all to themselves! They won't even let me in!" Katy pouted._

_Norine looked over all of us and commanded, "Well, let them in the room! I'm sure you have nothing to hide!"_

_Reluctantly, McKenna opened the door. Katy practically pushed her over getting into the room. Everyone else flooded into the room._

_"I don't see what you're trying to hide from me," Katy began. "There's nothing interesting in here. But maybe I'll find it."_

_Suddenly, the door to our room slammed. We all looked over there in surprise._

_"Who shut the door?"_

_"Somebody open it!"_

_Norine, being the closest to it, tried to open it._

_"It's locked," she said gravely._

I groaned. This was not good. If Katy found out about the mirror-well, it was going to be worse than the time she convinced me Ayden hated me as much as I hated her. And we used to be best friends!

"What do we do?" Ayden squeaked out. I rolled my eyes, in cases like this, he was a chicken, what was I saying, in most cases I was braver, when Darion was going to give him a birthday punch, he chickened out and ran away.

"Well. There's only one thing we can do. Like they used to do on our favorite childhood T.V. shows; bang on the door and shout until someone let's us out. Here I'll start." I walked to the door and started banging."Help!"

Everyone shrugged and we started banging and shouting.

No one came.

"Shit. What do we do now?" Ayden was getting freaked.

I smiled, I knew just the way to freak him out,I sneakily turned off the lights, then I I went to my suitcase and took out a candle and lit it, (though how I got it to France completely untaken I don't know). I took it to the mirror and stood infront of it, the candle lit up my smile in the same creepy way that my face looked in our modern dance routine to Her Name is Alice, and believe me, it was very creepy.

"Oh no." I could tell Ayden was about to cry,But I did it anyway.

I turned around in a full circle. "Bloody Mary."

"McKenna, I swear, I'm about to cry."

I did it again."Bloody Mary."

Alexis spoke."McKenna stop."

I grumbled. "Fine."

Ayden was giving me a death glare, he was shaking. "Not cool McKenna. I'm going to kill you."

He ran at me, and, out of no where, I opened the mirror, he fell, but I grabbed him before he broke his neck.

"Be more careful, will you? We still have dance recital, the Intensive and alot more, don't go and kill yourself."

"Have I ever told you just how much I _hate _you,McKenna Rane Carpenter?"

I smiled mischieviously."Nope, Ayden Jenner Carroll."

Alexis stared at me. "McKenna, you just opened the mirror."

My smile faded. "Shoot, shoot,shoot,shoot,shoot,triple shoot."

Katy stared in."So _this _is what you were trying to hide, you little wh*re."

Ayden never liked Katy, he tried not to, but...

"Don't you dare call my best friend a wh*re you little twa-''

I covered his mouth, but being the immature boy he is, he licked my hand.

He punched her flat in the mouth.

"Ayden! You do realize that I can remove you from the ballet class. I don't care if you are the only boy in the class and you do partner.''

I smiled sadly, I never told,but I secretly loved him, much more than ballet, and believe me, ballet is my life.

"Sorry Norine. I couldn't help it. Katy just caused me to loose my temper.''

I smirked, he often 'lost his temper' if someone bullied me. He once threatened to kill someoe when someone threatened me.

"Ayden, it's fine. Maria called me that many times. Ayden, calm down."

Ayden was still seething, but he calmed down. Katy peeked in the mirror.

"Hmmph, it's rather odd, wait-when McKenna and I were friends she forced me to watch this movie. McKenna, you've been to the house on the lake!"

Alexis shuffeled her feet, she was as uncomfortable as I was.

"Well, technically we haven't been to the house, we went down there, but we fainted before we got to the house."

"So what? Let's go!"

Alexis panicked.

"We live here, we'll decide."

She smirked.

"uh no. I'm going down."

I sighed and followed my ex-best friend, Ayden following me at my heels.

**Ayden: I'm bored.**

**Me: Fine...The greatest magicians have something to learn, from Mister Mistoffelees**

**Ayden: Conjuring Turn!**

**Me: And we all say-**

**Brett:Oh no, not this again**

**Me: *glares at Brett* And we all say, oh well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees**

**Ayden: He's quiet, he's small, he is black, from his ears to the tip of his tail**

**Me: He can creep through the tiniest crack! He can-**

**Brett:-Make you review! So do it!**


	7. Lexi's POV 4

**Hello again!**

**Just wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter that you'll get a chance to guess which one of our friends (if we can call them that) is which POTO character.**

**I'll give you this hint: These are the characters that the people are reincarnations of:**

**-**_**Erik**_

_**-Meg Giry**_

_**-Christine Daae**_

_**-Carlotta**_

_**-Piangi (though I don't remember him being in the book, was he? If not, he's Carlotta's husband or whatever in the movie/musical)**_

_**-Armand/Andre (never quite got what his name really was)**_

_**-Firmin**_

**-**_**Madame Giry**_

**-**_**The Persian/Daroga/Nadir**_

**-**_**Vicomte Raoul de Chagny**_

_**-The duke or something that Meg marries (pardon I don't recall his name)**_

**I might give you huge hints on who's who in this chapter (or at least narrow it down ;D)**

**Oh my gosh! I just realized we don't have a Philippe! Nooo! How did we not think of that? Oh well, he'll be in the story I suppose, he just won't be reincarnated. Haha, poor Philippe.**

**And must I say that if you do get them all or most of them correct, you will get to make-out with Erik**

**Erik: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: I'll pay you.**

**Erik: …**

**Me: I can make the winner dress up like Christine then if she's gonna kiss you…**

**Erik: You better be paying me a reasonable amount of money.**

**Me: I will… somehow.**

**But this is also included with the epicness of the statue.**

**Here we go (again)!**

(Ripping off ENL from the last chapter :P) Previously on _Here We Go Again…_

_Ayden was still seething, but he calmed down. Katy peeked in the mirror._

_"Humph, it's rather odd, wait-when McKenna and I were friends she forced me to watch this movie. McKenna, you've been to the house on the lake!"_

_Alexis shuffled her feet; she was as uncomfortable as I was._

_"Well, technically we haven't been to the house, we went down there, but we fainted before we got to the house."_

_"So what? Let's go!"_

_Alexis panicked._

_"We live here, we'll decide."_

_She smirked._

_"Uh no, I'm going down."_

_I sighed and followed my ex-best friend, Ayden following me at my heels._

_~O~O~O~O~_

_**Lexi's POV**_

I saw them go through the mirror and I wanted to go with them, but no one else in the room made a move to follow them. I looked back at all of them and prompted, "Well, shouldn't we follow them?"

All of them only stood there, staring at me like I was mad.

He did not seem completely convinced. I asked Norine, "Don't you want to see that they're all safe?"

Yet, she seemed as though she had completely zoned out for the moment. I think that she was in a state of shock. Without warning, she fainted. Derek tried to steady her and slowly set her down on the ground.

"Derek," I confronted the short Italian guy (or was he Sicilian?). "Don't you want to go see where your girlfriend's going?"

Derek gave me a confused look.

"My girlfriend's not here. She's in America. I'm just harmlessly flirting with Katy."

I asked, "Don't you want to save Katy anyway? What if something happens to her down there? You do care for her at least as a friend, right?"

Derek still seemed a bit confused, so I went over to Ryan and Tyler.

"I know you guys probably don't actually care about the people down there"-

"Not really," Tyler interrupted.

I ignored his comment. I continued, "But wouldn't you two be thrilled to see what it's like down there? Wouldn't it be like an adventure?"

Ryan crossed his arms and glared at me, "No, I could really care less."

"You guys are no fun," I stated and stalked over to Brett and Malcolm. I huffed to them, "What about you guys?"

Something strange flashed in Malcolm and Brett's eyes as I said that. One showed absolute excitement while the other showed absolute terror.

I sighed, "Well… I don't wanna go down there by myself"-

"I'LL GO!" Both of them shouted at the same time. I blinked and both gave each other strange looks. I combed my fingers through my reddish blond hair a bit awkwardly.

"Thanks guys…" I gratified, not entirely sure what to say to their sudden outburst.

I looked over at Nadir and he shrugged.

"I should come too, just to make sure those two," he pointed at Brett and Malcolm. "Don't cause any trouble."

I smiled at him and mouthed, "Thanks" before I turned to Ryan and Tyler again.

"Are you sure you guys wanna stay here? I mean there's nothing really exciting to do in here except talk about stupid things… like scrap metal."

"Hey!" Tyler yelled. "Do _not _talk about scrap metal that way!"

Ryan nodded and defended, "Yeah, how could you say such a thing!"

"Why do you hate me Ryan…?" I wondered aloud.

Ryan was about to respond when Malcolm and Brett attacked him.

"This is not the time or the place, Ryan. We just need both of you to come to help Norine get out of shock," One of the twins growled. For the moment, I was once again having issues telling them apart, since it was so dark. One was pulling Ryan's hair while the other had his hands around Ryan's neck. The one who had spoken was the one pulling Ryan's hair back.

The other one now was inches away from Ryan's face, threatening, "If you two don't go down there, then I assure you that both of you will rue the day."

My eyebrows rose at him, but when he looked up at me, his eyes burned a furious yellow. Just as quickly though, they turned back to their original aqua. The room went silent for a moment and I nonchalantly walked over to the bed and grabbed McKenna's copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_.

The twins watched as Ryan and Tyler picked up Norine and carried her through the mirror. They and Nadir waited for me to go through the mirror also, but I let Brett and Malcolm go through. I had not had the chance to speak with him and I thought that this would be a wonderful opportunity to do so. The twins tried to protest but I pushed them through before I could change my mind.

"Hey, Nadir," I greeted the quiet boy. He smiled.

"Hello, Jennifer."

I chuckled, "You don't have to be so formal. Everybody calls me Lexi or Alexis."

He shrugged, "I just don't know you very well, so I assumed that I should call you by your first name instead of your middle name."

I was a bit puzzled, "Um… how did you know Alexis was my middle name?"

"Well," he began. "It was simple because I knew that it wasn't your first name and that it couldn't be your last name so the only possibility was for it to be your middle name."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive!"

"And… I've been talking to Brett and Malcolm."

"Oh. That makes sense. I swear those guys know everything about me…" I trailed.

Nadir seemed like he was about to ask me something when I heard Ryan and Tyler talking.

"So what's up with liking scrap metal?" Ryan asked.

Tyler shrugged.

"I just found it interesting. You know, you can actually make a lot of things with it… Someday I was hoping to start a company just for all the things you could make with scrap metal."

Ryan seemed to brighten up when Tyler said this and questioned, "How much do you think you'd get for things made out of scrap metal?"

Tyler simply stated that he did not know, but he was sure that many people would want to buy scrap metal products because he would make it cheap and that it would be "eco-friendly".

Ryan actually seemed really impressed.

"So what do you say to a partnership for this kind of company? I could help with the funds and such…" And they continued their conversation about this strange business.

"So," Nadir began. "How exactly did you meet Brett and Malcolm?"

"Well," I began. "They ride my bus and the three of us began talking. I couldn't tell them apart so they told me how to tell them apart and such, but I never seem to remember how." I laughed, but then I thought of something else. "Both of them were thrilled when I told them about my obsession with _The Phantom of the Opera_…"

Nadir looked a bit shocked, then noticed the book that I held in my hand. He finally asked me, "Can you sing?"

I lowered my head a bit and muttered, "A little, but have you seen McKenna dance? She's amazing!"

Nadir sighed, "Alexis, do you believe in reincarnation?"

I shook my head and questioned, "No, why do you ask?"

"Well what you just told me just made me think about it. The fact that McKenna can dance and that you can sing especially makes me wonder…"

"Wonder what?" I questioned. Surely he was not actually suggesting…

"You and McKenna might be the reincarnations of Christine Daae and Meg Giry."

I really did laugh, "You're kidding me, right? There's no way"-

"I'm serious. You love _Phantom of the Opera_ and I'm assuming she does too?"

"She loves it more than I do."

"That's what I feared," Nadir said sadly. "It may be like reminiscing on old memories. Like when you look through a photo album"-

"But I hate photo albums! Look, Nadir, it's a good thought, but it isn't likely…"

We heard a high pitched scream and someone say "EEEEWWW RATS!" at the top of her lungs. Katy…

We ran to the front of our little parade to find Katy hiding behind McKenna and Ayden still in her hysteria.

"I cannot believe…" she sucked in some air in a wheeze before continuing, "that there are _rats _in here."

"Well, what else did you expect in the opera house cellars, white ponies?"

"There was that horse in the movie…"

McKenna rolled her eyes and uttered, "That horse has been dead for over a hundred years! Look, we should really go back, Katy."

Katy consented, still wide-eyed in terror at the rat.

They turned around, probably about to go back to the dressing room, but found us instead.

McKenna ran up to me and questioned, "Why did you bring them down here?"

"I thought something would happen to you guys"-

"Well we didn't need your help! Nothing happened except Katy acting like a complete scaredy-cat! But that's typical of her." She sighed. "Look, we should probably get back now"-

Right as she said those words, we heard the mirror shut from far behind us. It echoed throughout the cellars – the little bit of light that came from the candle that McKenna held blew out. It was pitch black in the cellar we stood in. I could not even see my hand as I held it in front of my face.

A pair of yellow eyes glared at us from the darkness.

I could have sworn that I heard Ryan and Tyler drop Norine when they heard the beautiful but deadly voice in the darkness.

"Erik cannot let you leave."

**Well, those of you asking for Erik finally got to see him in this fic. Um, not exactly see him, but see his eyes and hear his voice! **

**ENL: Lexi… **

**Max: Yes?**

**ENL: They can't "hear" his voice. They're reading this, not watching it.**

**Max: Fine, then they're "reading" his voice. The point is now Erik appeared in the fic!**

**Erik: The question is who am I?**

**ENL: Yeah, which character is Erik? We would love to hear your votes!**

**Max: You get a statue of the characters AND a kiss from Erik!**

**Erik: *grunts***

**Max: I'm paying you, remember?**

**Erik: Yes, I know.**

**ENL: So, review!**

**Max: Yes, we would love your reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
